Comeback
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Jin mati, dan mereka mengembalikannya melalui sebuah labirin. BTS all member, some pairing, angst(?)... terinspirasi dari Blood Sweat and Tears dan Wings... NamJin, YoonMin, VKook, J-Hope... sedikit OOC
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Kakiku terlalu lelah untuk berlari lagi, paru-paruku terlalu lelah untuk memberiku nafas lagi, mataku terlalu berair untuk melihatkanku jalan labirin hitam dengan gelap tanpa akhir ini, jemariku telah mati rasa seperti halnya bibirku yang terbuka masih terisak dan mencoba meraup udara rakus, dadaku terasa menghianatiku dengan pilu darah tak terlihat namun menyiksa raga batin fanaku, dan mungkin pula jantungku telah lama berbohong padaku bahwa ia masih berdetak bersama otakku yang trauma sebab ketakutan.

Rasanya peluh di pelipisku telah bergabung dengan air mata. Mataku perih, maka mungkin pelopak mataku telah kehabisan air bening transparan itu dan menggantinya dengan darah hangat. Karna, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan mengalir pelan munuruni pipiku. Isakanku bukan lagi sekedar suara menangis, tapi permohonan untuk hidup, permohonan untuk keluar dari labirin beratap merah darah menyeramkan ini. Aku membenci awan hitam diatas yang bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa penghalang, tak sepertiku yang terpaksa membawa kedua kakiku berlari dan berbelok kesana-kemari karna tembok penghalang hitam yang menjulang tinggi.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa perihnya nyata? Kenapa sakit di dada ini sangat familiar? Jika bukan mimpi, bagaimana aku kemari? Kemana semua cahaya yang selalu menemaniku kala kututup mata sebelum tidur? Kemana segala kehangatan yang selalu dapatkan dari gemgaman tangan mereka?

Kenapa hanya aku sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ini bukan mimpi,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku memang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mati

?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

?

Tidak! Aku tidak mati! Aku masih bisa merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhku, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit tanpa sebab yang menusuk-nusuk dada kiriku, masih bisa mengusap air mata darahku dengan jemari kakuku, masih bisa terisak dengan gilanya, maka dari itu,

Aku Masih Hidup!

Aku ingin keluar dari segala merah dan hitam ini, aku menyukai biru dan hijau, bukan warna gelap penuh kengerian seperti ini! Kenapa labirin ini menguras tanagaku dan memberiku rasa nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi? Apa aku harus berhenti sejenak? Istirahat sejenak dari lari yang seakan menguras pasir di jam hidupku?

Tapi, aku takut jika aku berhenti maka hitam akan meraupku bulat-bulat. Hanya cahaya merah darah dilangit lah yang membuatku sadar aku mengenakan celana kain dan kemeja polos berlengan panjang, namun karna langit merah itu pula aku melihat diriku berwarna merah dan hitam.

Seseorang selamatkan lah aku, jika memang aku bisa diselamatkan.

?.?, ?

"AAA!"

Sebuah teriakan melengking penuh histeris menggema di sebuah ruangan yang dijadikan kamar, setelah teriakan itu terdengar sebuah nafas yang memburu, tak selang beberapa detik, sebuah isak tangis meliar dalam terangnya kamar itu. Kamar bercorak hitam putih serta abu-abu itu berisi ornamen dengan warna serupa. Hanya rak buku saja yang memiliki beberapa warna. Furniturenya pula diberi warna hitam, seperti tempat tidur ukuran king sizednya, lemari lima pintunya, meja beserta nakas dan kursi, kursi duduk, komputer, televisi, lampu, bahkan vas bunga yang diletakan pada nakas dekat tempat tidur yang juga tergeletak gadget hitam-silver, bunga liliy air putih seorang diri terdiam menghadap ke arahnya.

Seorang pria, bersurai hitam, sehitam iris matanya, meringkuk kedalam pelukannya sendiri sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut putih dan abu-abunya, air matanya menyelinap keluar kelopak matanya dengan gerombolan kepedihan dan kesedihan dari hatinya, tangisnya pecah dalam heningna malam tak berbulan dan tak berbintang itu, kuku-kukunya menancap tajam ke permukaan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjangnya, matanya memejam erat, enggan melihat apa-apa.

Beberapa orang berombol, 6 lelaki, masuk berbondong-bondong mendekati tempat tidur yang berada di tengah ruangan ini. Semuanya membuang tatapan panik bingung terhadap satu-sama lain. Hingga yang paling dekat dengan pria yang tengah meringkuk bersembunyi itu memberanikan diri menarik selimut.

Pria itu masih setia menutup matanya, bahkan bibirnya telah berdarah karena ia gigiti. Sontak orang lainnya membalikkan badannya terlentang di atas kasur dan memaksanya membuka matanya sambil terus berkata, "hyung kenapa?", atau , "hyung, bangun, kumohon!".

Namun, meski mata itu telah terbuka, memamerkan bertapa hitam irisnya dan betapa merahnya putih matanya, serta sebuah ketakutan yang memancar dari mata milik lelaki yang kini mulai berusaha tenang dan menahan tangisnya bersama 6 lelaki lainnya.

Pria itu duduk, dan memeluk lututnya sendiri, 6 lainnya sendiri mengambil posisi nyaman masing-masing untuk duduk menghadapnnya. Isakannya sudah berhenti, jadi hanya jam putih metalik saja yang berbicara mengenai waktu di sana.

"A-apa," pria itu mengeluarkan suara, dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap 6 lainnya dengan seksama.

"A-apa a-aku," bibirnya mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai berair lagi, ia menarik nafas tercekat dan mencoba membaca arti pandangan 6 lainnya, "apa," sebuah jeda nafas, "aku masih," air mata pria itu memenuhi kelopak matanya, "hidup?" kedua matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

Ke enam lelaki itu sontak memeluknya erat sambil berusaha menahan air mata masing-masing sambil terus berkata perkataan yang sama, "tentu saja" , " Hyung hidup" , "hyung hanya bermimpi buruk" .

Maka karna tak ingin merelakan sang pria tidur sendirian dan mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi, entah bagaimana ke tujuh tubuh lelaki itu bisa tidur nyaman di temat tidur itu.

Tak terdengar lagi suara isakan, hanya nafas tenag yang saling bernyanyi dengan detak jam, hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu. Membuat 6 yang sejak awal hanya menutup mata tak tertidur itu tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permennya kembali setelah diambil dan disembunyikan orang tuanya.

Kalimat dari salah satu mereka ber enam, kalimat riang tanpa dosa, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar lalu beralih ke pria yang tertidur tenang diantara mereka.

"Kita berhasil mengembalikannya."

* * *

Maka ini lah hasil kebaperan atas MV Blood Sweat and Tears...


	2. Chapter 1

Sinar matahari berdengus kesal saat dirinya tak bisa menyelinap memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa monoton hanya karena korden kelabu terutup rapat tak mengizikannya membangunkan dua sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas berbagi pelukan. Tapi, nampaknya bola gas itu harus berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan tersenyum menatap dua sosok itu kemudian membukakan jalan masuk bagi sinarnya menghangatkan kamar sekaligus dua manusia itu.

"Namjoon, bangun," sosok yang baru masuk itu langsung membangunkan si surai platina kehijauan itu dengan niatan tetap membuat si surai pink, yang dipeluk, tetap tertidur nyaman.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi," ujarnya membuka sebelah matanya sebentar, tersenyum dan kembali memeluk sosok dalam pelukannya.

"Aissh, kau ini, saat Seokjin-hyung bangun kau juga harus bangun," omelnya pelan sambil berlalu keluar kamar, dan dengan sangat hati-hati menutup pintu. Namun, masih sempat ia mendengar erangan lembut khas seseorang yang baru bangun.

Dengan mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya ia melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju tangga, tapi belum juga ia menapakkan kakinya, sepasang lengan telah melingkar sempurna di lehernya dan suara nyaris melengking khas anak kecil merengek sok imut di dekat telinganya. "Hyung! Aku lapar!"

Hilang sudahlah lengkungan tampan di wajahnya, tergantikan oleh dengusan tertahan. Ia membalikkan badannya tanpa melepaskan kalungan lengan di lehernya. Menaikkan alisnya menatap seseorang yang lebih muda darinya serta bersurai hampir ungu pastel tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen. Eh, dia, bukan, tapi mereka, memang mendapatkan permen, tepatnya mendapatkan 'permen' mereka kembali.

"Aku juga, Jim, dan tentu yang lainnya juga, jadi buatlah sesuatu untuk kita makan," jawabnya santai dan terkesan datar.

"Loh, memangnya Hyung belum membangunkan Jin-hyung?" Tanya lelaki dihadapannya dengan raut bingung.

"Namjoon tidak mengizikanku, Jimin, jadi ayo kita kedapur aku bantu kau membuat sarapan," lelaki bersuari hitam itu memang sangat tampan dan memesona kala mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Apalagi bagi pria yang tengah ditarik tangannya menuruni tangga, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi betapa merah wajahnya.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di dapur, dan cukup terkejut saat melihat dua lelaki tengah berkecimpung di hadapan peralatan dan bahan masak tapi aroma ganjal mengoar mengelilingi atmosper di dapur. Dan si surai hitam pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu kedua lelaki dihadapannya.

Sontak saja mereka berdua kaget dan berbalik, cengiran bersalah dan sok polos dipasang dua lelaki bergigi kelinci dan bersenyum kotak itu. "Eh, Hyung, Jimin, kalian mau sarapan? Kami sedang membuatnya." Yang dipanggil Jimin hanya menyipitkan matanya dan memasang tatapan 'kalian ingin mati?' sementara yang paling tua diantara mereka berempat hanya menatap serius dua manusia di hadapannya sebelum mematikan kompor dengan panci berisi racun, terkaannya.

"Kalian ingin membunuh semua orang, eh?"

"Ti-tidak, hyung!"

"Kami ingin membuat kejutan untuk Jin-hyung, karna dulu Jin-hyung yang selalu memasak."

"Iya! Kami juga ingin membuat makanan untuk kita semua!"

"Dan mana mungkin makanan kami itu bisa membunuh semuanya, hyung."

Kedua lelaki itu sama-sama membela diri mereka, seolah tidak sadar bahwa masakan mereka dulu sama seperti C4 yang akan meledakkan seisi dapur kesayangan teman tertua mereka jika dulu mereka tidak dihentikan. Maka dengan sebuah jitakan manis nan sakit, Yoongi, si surai hitam, memberi peringatan, "Jika kulihat kalian membuat bencana di sini, akan kupastikan tak akan ada makanan untuk kalian!"

"Hah?!" pekik keduanya cukup keras untuk menggema keseluruh rumah.

"Hei, ada apa rebut-tibut pagi-pagi bergini?"seorang lainnya memasuki percakapan itu sambil meletakan plastic berisi di meja makan.

"Anu, Tae dan Kookie memasak dan dimarahi Yoongi-hyung," jelas Jimin agak takut-takut kepada pria berambut keorenan itu.

"Aish.. Taehyung, Jungkook, kalian tidak pernah belajar, ya?" ujar lelaki itu tersenyum riang sambil mengacak rambut kedua lelaki itu, kemudian balas menatap lelaki tertua di dapur. "Yoongi hyung, tidak usah marah lagi, aku sudah pesan Pizza," ujarnya santai seraya menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk plastik di meja makan.

Yoongi melepaskan tatapan menakutkannya dan memutuskan membuang nafas panjang, "baiklah, kalian berdua bereskan tempat ini, aku ingin nonton TV."

"Iya, hyung," Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menunduk patuh saat Yoongi keluar dari dapur menyisakan mereka berempat.

Hoseok, si surai oren, tersenyum jahil sambil membuka kulkas, "apa sih mau kalian? Pagi-pagi sudah berusaha menghancurkan dapur."

Jimin terkekeh, "urusan memasak serahkan padaku dan Yoongi-hyung, kalian lakukan saja keahlian kalian," ia duduk di kursi yang dibelakangi kedua sejoli yang mulai membereskan ramuan beracun yang mereka sebut makanan yang tidak mungkin membunuh manusia.

"Keahlihan apa?" Tanya Taehyung melirik penasaran.

"Keahlihan tidak berbuat apa-apa!" ejek Jimin yang membuat Hoseok tertawa.

Jungkook dan Tehyung sudah siap mengomel jika saja tidak ada suara uapan panjang diikuti langkah kaki yang memasuki dapur bersama surai pink yang menyembul duduk di meja makan. "Pagi," sapa sosok itu polos tanpa menyadari tensi di atmosper dapur sesaat yang lalu.

"Hyung sudah bangun?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun saat mendengar teriakan dari dapur," jawab sosok itu sambil menguap dan mengusap matanya.

Yoongi kembali dan ikutan duduk di sebelah Jin, "Hyung, tidak jadi nonton TV?" pertanyaan Jimin.

"Moodku hilang, dan saat melihat," Yoongi menunjuk Seokjin, "aku jadi lapar."

"Seokjin-hyung lapar, ya?" terka Hoseok yang mendapat anggukan setengah terpejam Seokjin.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Namjoon-hyung?" tutur Taehyung polos masih dalam posisi berdiri di depan kompor berantakan di sebelah Jungkook.

Jin menatap Taehyung dalam sama seperti lainnya yang diam-diam melirik dengan tatapan tajam, "ia mengira bantal adalah aku, jadi dia masih tidur."

"Wah, hyung, tega sekali kau pada Namjoon," Hoseok duduk dan membuka sebuah snack lalu mengunyahnya renyah.

Jin berdengus kesal lalu mengambil snack ditangan Hoseok, "habis semalaman ia memelukku! Panas!"

"Eh, hyung semalam kan hujan, aku sampe pake selimut double, mungkin Namjoon-hyung memeluk Seokjin-hyung agar hyung hangat," terka Jimin polos namun wajahnya langsung berubah dengan cengiran lebar, "auuwh, so sweet!"

Mau tidak mau Seokjin menguyah snack rasa jagung panggang itu cepat berusaha agar semburat pink yang baru saja tergambar di wajahnya untuk segera hilang. Dan mau tidak mau pula mereka, kecuali Seokjin dan Yoongi, bersorak ria antara mengejek atau kagum.

"Diamlah, itu tetap saja panas." Seokjin membantah sambil membuang pandang melihat tembok putih tulang polos dan menahan dagu dengan tangannya.

Hening sejenak, sebuah keheningan yang canggung. Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berdiri canggung, Hoseok ingin menguyah kerenyahan snacknya tapi tidak bisa karena Seokjin tetap memegangi erat bungkus beserta isinya, Yoongi menguap mengantuk hingga matanya menutup, lalu Jimin tersenyum canggung berdiri di belakang kursi Yoongi sambil mencoba mengirim telepati kepada dua orang yang berdiri lainnya.

Hingga.

"Seokjin-hyung!"

Dagu Seokjin jatuh dari telapak tangannya kerena teriakan suara baritton itu bahkan cengkramannya atas bungkus snack Hoseok terlepas hingga makanan cemilan wajib mereka itu tergeletak di atas meja dan langsung direbut Hoseok. Sementara sisanya, selain Yoongi, lagi ia memenjam matanya seperti tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan memangku dagu, berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat wajah membeku Seokjin. Terutama saat suara lari terdengar mendekat dengan kecepatan cepat hingga sosok laki-laki bersurai platina kehijauan itu beridiri di depan semuanya dengan sebulir pilu mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian seperti itu lagi!"

Sontak saja pria bernama Namjoon itu menompangan dagunya ke pucuk kepala Seokjin dan lengannya memeluk pria bersurai pink itu dari belakang kursi. "Aku sampai lupa caranya bernafas hanya karena tidak melihat hyung disebelahku, aku benar-benar takut." Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis dari Seokjin yang diam membeku dalam merah dan hangatnya pipinya.

Lainnya? Tentu saja terperangah, bahkan Yoongi juga- meski hanya bola matanya saja yang membesar serama 10 detik- dan Seokjin semakin memerah salah tingkah karena tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Namjoon.

"Nam-Namjoon! Lepaskan a-aku ingin memakan pizzanya!" Seokjin sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha-dengan tenaga yang sangat lemah- untuk melepaskan pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon tentu saja menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Seokjin tapi ia menautkan jemari mereka berdua dalam sebuah gemgaman hangat sebelum ia mengecup punggung tangan Seokjin yang lembut itu.

"Ehm!" Yoongi berdehem cukup keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian lainnya, "ayo kita sarapan sebelum pergi"

Setelahnya menjadi sedikit normal, normal jika mengartikan itu sebagai situasi yang tenang. Seokjin memutuskan setelah makan ia akan membantu Taehyung dan Jungkook sehingga kedua pelaku pengotor dapur dapat menikmati sarapan meski omelan Seokjin yang tidak rela terus mengalir dibarengi ejekan Jimin dan Hoseok serta kata-kata bijak Namjoon, Yoongi mengunyah dalam tenang acara dihadapannya. Dirinya tersenyum simpul yang samar-samar terlihat dari balik kunyahan bibir tipisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi," Seokjin menyeletuk menggantikan topik setelah ia rasa sesi nasihat untuk TaeKook sudah cukup dan jika dilanjutkan maka dapur rangkap ruang makan ia akan hancur terkena letusan kepala mereka berdua. "Bisa kau ulangi rencana kita?"

"Hyung kemarin tidak memperhatikan saat rapat, ya? Makanya jangan nonton drama sama Jimin yang nangisnya sampe beranak laut begitu," ujar Taehyung di sela kunyahan pizzanya sambil berusaha membalas ceramah Seokjin sesaat yang lalu ditambah mengejek Jimin yang sejak awal memonjokkan Taehyung dan tidak membela teman seusianya.

"Rapat macam apa yang dilaksanakan di depan TV menyala dengan suara keras, dengan kalian berdua bersama Hoseok-hyung bermain game, Hyung yang ngemil sambil nonton drama dengan Jimin, dan pada akhirnya hanya aku dan Yoongi-hyung yang membahas jadwal perjalanan," Namjoon menjelaskan dengan jelas dan runtut serta sama sekali tidak ada penekanan pada semua kata, tapi eskpresi datar yang ia berikan pada potongan pizza yang tengah ia lumuri sauce.

Deg!

Semuanya, lagi kecuali Yoongi yang datar, diam dan memucat seketika, kunyahan pizza mereka juga sama, pandangan mereka kosong dan menatap takut-takut Namjoon yang masih datar beserta Yoongi yang sama datarnya.

"Intinya, pukul 8 nanti kita berangkat untuk sebuah trip 3 harian, jadi makan pizza kalian dan bersiaplah. Kita makan siang di jalan!" seru Yoongi dengan penekanan semangat, yang sangat tidak seperti Yoongi, seraya mengambil potongan pizza lagi sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Loh, Yoongi-hyung kemana?" Tanya Jimin agak berteriak.

"Aku belum selesai packing!" jawab Yoongi agak tersamar.

"Eh, aku juga belum!" pekik Taehyung histeris, "Jungkook kau sudah?!"

"Belum!" jawab si termuda cepat sambil mulai panilk menatap hasil mahakaryanya bersama Taehyung, "omo, masih berantakan!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon saling tatap dan menghela nafas panjang dua detik setelahnya, "Jimin bantu Yoongi-hyung, Taehyung dan Jungkook kalian packing saja ini biar kami bereskan," dua bua wajah panik menjadi cerah dengan senyuman lebar dan wajar menikmati makanan menjadi suram karena perkataan Seokjin barusan.

"Hyung! Kenapa aku juga harus beres-beres?!" pekik Hoseok tidak senang.

"Yey! Gumawo Seokjin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung, Hoseok-hyung!" setelah berterimakasih sambil mengirim kiss bye lewat udara mereka berdua berlalu keluar sambil membawa sepotong pizza untuk masing-masing.

"Sudahlah hyung, kalau tidak mau, hyung liat berita cuaca saja," perintah Namjoon sambil menunjuk ruang tengah dengan dagunya, "disini kami yang bereskan."

"Oke!" Hoseok semangat dan langsung bergegas mengambil sebungkus snack lainnya dan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV. "Kita semua tahu dia tidak akan benar-benar menonton berita cuaca," wajah Seokjin membentuk tatapn senyum pasrah.

Namjoon tersenyum tampan, entah kemana perginya sikap seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan karena permen yang disembunyikannya hilang, Seokjin membalas tersenyum tipis sambil merona. "Yosh! Kita mulai! Sebelum setengah 8 harus selesai! Aku mau mandi!" Seokjin menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil mulai mengangkat alat masak ke bak cuci.

Seokjin menguap sebelum membuka matanya, alasan ia terbangun tidak lain karena sebuah tepukan pelan setengah tak tega yang ia rasakan di bahunya. "Mian, hyung, tapi kita akan makan siang, hyung ikut?" itu Namjoon dari kursi pengemudi telah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendekatkan badannya.

Plak

Seokjin memukul pelan dahi Namjoon , "kalau soal aku makan atau tidak, tidak usah ditanya pasti sudah tau jawabannya, kan?!" sambil menggembungkan pipinya Seokjin melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari mobil.

Mata Seokjin membuka lebar, selebar yang kelopak matanya bisa, ekspresinya terkejut dan tidak percaya. Saat ini ia melihat kolam renang tua yang ditinggalkan bersama sebuah bangunan di tengah hutan pinus yang hijau lebat. Angin awal musim gugur pun menyapa tubuhnya. Ke lima temannya sudah berpencar di sekitarnya, bermain dan tertawa, lalu memanggil mereka berdua untuk mendekat ke tengah kolam kering yang sudah siap dengan tumpukan lunch box berbagai warna.

"Tunggu, lunch box? Kukira kita beli akan beli makanan," Tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Haha, kita memang membeli makanan, tapi kita menyimpannya dengan lunch box di rumah," jawab Namjoon enteng sambil sedikit menyeret Seokjin untuk mendekat.

Seokjin ikut saja, tapi kemudian ia berhenti. "Wee hyung?" Tanya Namjoon mengangkat alisnya, "aku ingin mengambil beberapa foto dulu!" pekik Seokjin girang dan segera kembali ke mobil mengambil kameranya. Namjoon kaget, pertama kalinya Seokjin mengedepankan hal lain selain makanan.

"Hyung! Jangan jauh-jauh!" teriak Namjoon keras yang mendapat jawaban, "nde," yang tidak kalah kerasnya dari Seokjin yang mulai mengelilingi tempat di tengah hutan itu.

Awas Typo merajalela karena itulah kutukan ketidak sabaran dan kemalasanku...

.

.

.

.

updatenya lama?

sekalinya update gaje?

mian, tugas banyak dan ini memang baru permulaan...

betewe, ini latarnya dari semua MV bts, oke?

.

.

.

.

.

thanks buat reviewnya.,,, daku tak menyangka ada juga yang suka sama ff korban baper ini T_T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konon, semua manusia lahir dengan sayap pemberian tuhan. sayap itu akan membesar dan semakin besar hingga mampu membawa manusia terbang kembali ke surga saat mereka mati. sayap itu akan tumbuh jika manusia berperilaku baik, tapi jika mereka membuat kejahatan maka bulu-bulu sayap mereka akan hancur. saat mereka mati dan sayap mereka tidak bisa membawa mereka terbang ke surga maka terpaksa mereka terlahir kembali membayar dosa. dan bagi mereka yang kehilangan sayap, mereka akan menjadi kawan iblis.

tunggu? bagaimana caranya mereka kehilangan sayap?

apakah iblis menghasut mereka?

uugh... halaman di buku ini sudah disobek!

siapa sih yang tega menyobek buku tua ini?!


	3. Chapter 2

Eixa Tuven

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

.

a BL love

based on BTS's MV theory

but I change it a little

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

don't like don't read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMEBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat musim panas masih menyisihkan hijau dan hangat mentari tapi angin semilir sedikit dingin sudah datang sebagai wakil musing gugur, berjalan di pinggir hutan yang lembab dan sejuk sendirian mungkin adalah ide terbaik yang belum pernah dipikirkan Seokjin. Berterima kasih lah dirinya dalam hati karena menyetujui ide dua hari lalu ini.

Semakin ia melangkahkan kakinya, dengkuran hutan yang sebentar lagi tertidur dengan salju mulai terdengar. Burung-burung menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa mereka, hewan lainnya bersama angin menjadi music pengiring, bahkan langkah kaki Seokjin entah bagaimana mengikuti music itu dan membuatk ritme dengan langkahnya. Kamera polaroidnya dibawanya mencari objek hidup yang lanyak diabadikan dalam fana hidupnya. Lalu, ia melihatnya. Mahluk bersayap putih polos, sangat indah dan rapuh, terbang mengepakan sayap memesonanya di antara hijau dan bias cahaya yang lolos dari tumpukan daun hijau di atasnya.

Kupu-kupu itu tetap terbang dan seokjin mengekorinya sambil mengamati intens. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah. Dan saat kupu-kupu putih itu hinggap di sebuah tangkai bunga ia menyiapkan kameranya untuk sebuah pengabadian dalam foto. Sebuah foto kupu-kupu putih dengan latar kolam yang ditinggalkan bersama 6 temannya dan rindangnya hutan hijau tengah dicetak di Polaroid pink itu.

Dikibaskannya sejenak foto itu sebelum yakin telah kering dan memasukannya kedalam poket jinsnya, tersenyum cerah, dan segera berlari menuju kolam dengan warna biru terkelupas waktu. Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar suara tawa. Benar saja ia sedang melihat mereka berenam tertawa sambil memegangi perut. Entah dengan alasan apa.

"Hyung! Kemari!" Jungkook memanggilnya begitu mata mereka saling bertemu.

Seokjin tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kolam kering itu dan berjalan mendekat. Taehyung yang pertama mendekat dan memeluknya erat, terlewat erat seperti mereka lama tidak bertemu. Dan berbisik sambil tersenyum kotak, " senang melakukannya lagi, hyung."

Seokjin tidak paham, ingin rasanya ia bertanya, tapi senyuman Taehyung bersama lainnya yang tertawa dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan membuatnya ikutan tertawa dan menikmati suasana. Berkali-kali mereka melakukan segala permainan kemudian duduk makan dan lanjut bermain lagi. Semuanya tertawa dan seokjin mengabadikan beberapanya dengan polaroidnya dan handcamnya.

Dan akhirnya malam tiba.

Seokjin memutar rekaman seharian ini dari handycamnya. Mereka bertujuh duduk memutari api unggun menegak minuman berakhohol agar merasa hangat, menatap rekaman, mengunyah cemilan, diam, terpaku ke arah api yang melahap kayu, dan Namjoon berdiri di hadapan kaca. Kaca yang mampu menunjukan wajah dan tubuh bagian atasnya. Dirinya membuat embun di permukaan kaca itu, menggunakan ujung telunjuknya membuat tulisan, ' _kau selamat'._

Seokjin mengamati rekaman yang ia tayangkan, rasanya aneh. Tatapannya mengatakan kebingungan dengan jelas, ia merasa janggal, atau bisa disebut De javu?

"Hyung," ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Hoseok.

"Ingat tempat ini?" Hoseok menunjukan sebuah foto Polaroid.

Foto Polaroid dengan garis pantai biru terpapar jelas dengan pasir putihnya. Seokjin tiba-tiba saja merasakan angin musim gugur menyapa leher dan punggungnya. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa tempat itu adalah lokasi favorit mereka. Pantai. Ia mengambil foto itu untuk diamati lemat-lemat. Lalu mengagguk semangat sambil menelan keseluruhan cemilannya.

"Apa kita," dirinya menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk sekali lagi menatap foto kecil itu dan membiarkan seluruh temannya menatapnya antusias, "apa kita kesini saja?"

Seokjin memperlihatkan foto itu kepada lainnya. Semua mengangguk setelah saling pandang. "Baiklah, besok aku akan menangkap kepiting!" Namjoon berkata yakin.

Semuanya terkikik, "dari zaman dahulu kala impianmu hanya itu saja?" Yoongi membangkitkan humornya.

Ketika suara ketawa itu hilang karena angin yang semakin terasa dingin menggerakan lidah api semakin liar. Menyebabkan semuanya kaget dan tertawa bersama-sama. Tapi Jimin tidak, ia tersenyum kaku untuk suatu alasan. Anginnya terasa dingin, dingin yang sangat familiar.

"Jiminie, kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menegak dari botol kacanya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, beralih ke Seokjin, lalu kearah Yoongi yang tersenyum namun tangannya memainkan pematik api. "Aku hanya," ia kembali menatap Taehyung, "merasa dingin," ia tersenyum hambar lalu merilik sekilas ke arah Yoongi yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Yoongi. "Kalau begitu minum lah!" Yoongi mengangkat botolnya ke udara dan berkata, "bersulang!"

Semuanya menegak minuman masing-masing kecuali Jungkook yang malah menatap aneh ekspresi Jimin yang kaku dan senyuman janggal Taehyung dan Hosek yang mengomel, "Namjoon! Seokjin-hyung! Kalian nanti nyetir, loh!" sehingga Namjoon hanya minum setegak, begitupula Seokjin dan Jimin. Jimin malah memandanginya dengan tatapan ganjal dan senyuman kecut terpaksa. Taehyung, Yoongi, menegak habis botol mereka dan tersenyum puas menikmati minuman keras itu.

Jungkook menatap semuanya dan tersenyum, "kita berangkat sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

Jalan gelap, tapi bulan dengan baiknya memberikan cahayanya. Perjalanan terasa sangat lambat di tengah jalan sepi. Semuanya tertidur kecuali Namjoon si supir dan Seokjin yang bercanda gurau dengan suara lemah tak ingin membangunkan Hoseok dan Yoongi yang tertidur di jok belakang, sementara Jimin Taehyung serta Jungkook tengah menatap langit malam atau sudah tertidur dalam diam. Sesuai perjanjian, Semua yang sudah memiliki surat izin mengemudi akan bergantian mengemudi. Kali ini giliran Namjoon dengan Seokjin sebagai navigator sementara kala Yoongi dan Hoseok tertidur.

Mobil membelah jalan sepi itu, membelah jalan kota tengah malam yang telah terlelap. Yoongi tertidur dengan bantal leher yang dianggapnya pacar sejak mereka bertemu disebuah mall. Matanya terpejam dan lengannya dilipat di dada. Nafasnya teratur dengan pelan teraup suasana senyap.

Ada sebuah kalimat entah dikatakan siapa,

 _'_ _bunga tidur adalah cermin harapan, ingatan, dan rasa takut'_

Maka bisakah diartikan mimpi Yoongi kali ini berbau semanis permen apel yang selalu ia beli tiap ada festival di Deugu. Dengkuran halusnya mulai terdengar pertanda ia mulai menikmati bunga tidur dan memberi istirahat sesungguhnya bagi tubuhnya, dengkuran itu pula yang menjadi alasan Seokjin dan Namjoon terkekeh.

.

.

.

 _Dirinya tersenyum hambar, kaku, kosong, dan putus asa. Berjalan mengambil jiligen itu dan menuangkan isinya keseluruh kamar, berdiri di atas tempat tidur. Dan membuang korek api yang menyala ke arah tumpahan minyak itu. Api tersulut, menjalar ke seluruh ruangan. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati panas yang menghanguskan rasa dingin dan sepi sesaat. Ia tersenyum sarkastik, dan perih itu muncul lagi._

 _Ia bangkit dan mengambil jiligen lagi. Menuangkan minyak pada api menyala, berteriak putus asa berulang-ulang, menolak isak dan tangis kesedihan, berdiri di antara kobaran api. Telinganya tak mendengar apa pun, tuli karena jeritan depresinya, karena kobaran api yang panas, karena emosi kesedihan menyelubungi seluruh indranya. Terlalu perih menusuk hatinya, perasaan tak rela. Api membakar semuanya dan mulai mendekat. Ia akan terbakar. Panasnya menyakitinya. Sangat perih saat api mulai menari di sekitar kulitnya. PANAS!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"AAAA!"

Yoongi berkeringat dingin, nafasnya tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun, tangannya mengepal erat, bola matanya berputar kesana-kemari mencoba memahami keberadaannya saat ini. Ia berusaha tenang. Perasannya kalut. Ingatan –sialan- itu muncul kepermukaan di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Namjoon langsung memberhentikan mobil atas teriakan khawatir Seokjin, Hoseok yang tertidur nyaman pun bangun dan sontak saja menggoyangkan badan Yoongi. Air mata Yoongi rasanya ingin keluar, namun belum sempat ia lakukan sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Belakang?

Jimin terjaga saat Yoongi berteriak dan saat Namjoon meminggirkan mobil ia langsung loncat dan membuka pintu di sebelah Yoongi dan langsung memeluk hyungnya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi memutar badannya yang masih dipegangi Hoseok dan dipeluk Jimin. Mendapati wajah Jimin menelusup di perpotongan lehernya dan cairan basah hangat, dan sebuah hembusan nafas yang lebih muda terasa hangat menggelitik. Sontak saja Hoseok, yang sadar situasi, langsung melepas tangannya dari bahu Yoongi dan membalas tatapan dari Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Hyung," Jimin mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan kebingungan Yoongi yang masih dipenuhi peluh dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gwenchana," dengan polosnya Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mencium dahi Yoongi, melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang hampir lolos.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "nde," Yoongi ikut tersenyum manis namun tidak lebar, "gwenchana."

Jimin sepenunya melepaskan skinshipnya dengan Yoongi dan menutup pintu mobil. Dengan santainya kembali ke tempatnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan mata ia sempat menatap serius Jungkook dan Taehyung yang membuka mata lebar. Memberi sebuah anggukan singkat yang kemudian ketiganya memejamkan mata.

Di dalam mobil, Yoongi tidak beda jauh. Ia tersenyum manis sebagai sebuah balasan atas pertanyaan beruntun Seokjin dan tatapan sejuta makna dari Namjoon dan Hoseok. Dan sekali lagi senyumnya melebar, "gwenchana." Lalu ia mengangguk ke arah Namjoon dan Hoseok lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan! Bensin kita hampir habis tuh!" Yoongi mengomel dan menempatkan dirinya diantara kursi Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Eii, bilang saja kau mimpi buruk, Yoongi," cibir Seokjin.

"Hahaha, Yoongi-hyung tadi seperti anak kecil saat dipeluk Chimchim," ledek Hoseok yang diikuti tawa lainnya.

"Yak! Cepat jalankan mobil ini! Berhenti mengejekku!" Yoongi bergantian menjitak Namjoon dan Hoseok kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya dengan bantal lehernya.

Namjoon terkekeh, "baiklah, Yang Mulia Raja Yoongi," suaranya dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terdengar seperti menghormati tapi malah membawa gelar tawa sementara Yoongi mengomel.

Jalan yang sepi menjadi saksi bisu mereka, bagaimana mereka berempat, para hyung-line, tertawa saling mengejek dengan beberapa kekerasan sementara para maknae-line tidur dibawah langit gelap ditemani bulan yang baik hati menenggelamkan semua bintang-bintang dan awan secara perlahan dengan cahayanya.

.

.

.

 **terkutuklah seluruh tes dan remidi** **sialannya** **itu,,, maafkan aku yaa telat update dan pendek dan makin ganjen,,, ini udah selesai,, tapi karena mahluk** **biadab** **jadi terhapus,,, terpaksa ngetik ulang dan ngebut OTL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oke,, ditunggu review yang maaf belum sempat saya balas,,**

 **bakal aku usahain balas one by one ^3^ yaa kalau sempet XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **see you in next chap...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _setiap jiwa manusia memiliki sayap untuk bisa ke surga nanti,, jadi manusia iblis dan malaikat yang membuat beda hanya keadaan sayapnya saja, Kan?_

 _eh,, bukan sayapnya saja sih, sikap, perilaku, kerjaan, tugas, keberadaan, mereka juga berbeda..._

 _ooh, jadi ketiga mahluk itu memang beda yaa,,,_

 _apa mereka bertiga bisa hidup bersama?_

 _entah,, dicoba aja dulu_

 ** _EIXA TUVEN_**


End file.
